The present invention relates in general to data processing systems, and in particular, to videoconferencing data processing systems.
Video conferencing systems in accordance with the prior art require the transmission of a large amount of data to support real time videoconferencing. As a consequence, to limit the volume of the data traffic, the number of sites that may participate in any particular videoconferencing session, must be limited. Even with such limitations, the video motion is typically not smooth but discontinuous or xe2x80x9cjerkyxe2x80x9d. Moreover, the image resolution is also typically diminished, and the displayed images possess a discernable granularity. Thus, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for increasing the apparent speed of videoconferencing systems.
The aforementioned needs are addressed by the present invention. Accordingly there is provided, in a first form, a videoconferencing method. The method includes determining changes in position of a predetermined set of reference points on one or more participants. The changes are sent to one or more receivers, and one or more linear frame representations, each corresponding to a conference participant, are animated in response to the respective ones of the changes in position.
There is also provided, in a second form, a videoconferencing data processing unit. The unit contains circuitry operable determining changes in position of a predetermined set of reference points on one or more participants. The changes are sent by circuitry operable for sending information to one or more receivers, and circuitry operable for animating one or more linear frame representations corresponding to the one or more participants animates the linear frame representations in response to the changes in position.
Additionally, there is provided, in a third form, a computer program product operable for storage on storage media, the program product operable for videoconferencing. The program product includes programming for determining changes in position of a predetermined set of reference points on one or more participants. The changes are sent to a receiver by programming included therefor, and programming for animating one or more linear frame representations corresponding to the one or more participants in response to the changes in position animates the linear frame representations in response to the changes.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention.